worldofmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Maiden
Iron Maiden are an English heavy metal band from Leyton in east London that were formed in 1975 by bassist and primary songwriter, Steve Harris. Since their inception, the band's discography has grown to include a total of thirty-six albums: fifteen studio albums; ten live albums; four EPs; and seven compilations. Pioneers of the New Wave of British Heavy Metal, Iron Maiden achieved success during the early 1980s. After several line-up changes, the band went on to release a series of U.S. and UK platinum and gold albums, including 1982's The Number of the Beast, 1983's Piece of Mind, 1984's Powerslave, 1985's live release Live After Death, 1986's Somewhere in Time and 1988's Seventh Son of a Seventh Son. Since the return of lead vocalist Bruce Dickinson and guitarist Adrian Smith in 1999, the band have undergone a resurgence in popularity, with their latest studio offering, The Final Frontier, peaking at No. 1 in 28 different countries Considered one of the most successful heavy metal bands in history, Iron Maiden have sold over 85 million records worldwide with little radio or television support. The band won the Ivor Novello Award for international achievement in 2002, and were also inducted into the Hollywood RockWalk in Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles, California during their United States tour in 2005. As of August 2011, the band have played almost 2000 live shows throughout their career. For the past 30 years, the band have been supported by their famous mascot, "Eddie", who has appeared on almost all of their album and single covers, as well as in their live shows. Band members ;Current members * Steve Harris – bass, backing vocals (1975–present) * Dave Murray – guitars (1976–1977, 1978–present) * Adrian Smith – guitars, backing vocals (1980–1990, 1999–present) * Bruce Dickinson – lead vocals (1981–1993, 1999–present) * Nicko McBrain – drums, percussion (1982–present) * Janick Gers – guitars (1990–present) ;Live members * Michael Kenney – keyboards, synthesiser (1988–present) ;Former members * Paul Day – lead vocals (1975–1976) * Ron "Rebel" Matthews – drums (1975–1977) * Terry Rance – guitars (1975–1976) * Dave Sullivan – guitars (1975–1976) * Dennis Wilcock – lead vocals (1976–1978) * Bob Sawyer – guitars (1977) * Terry Wapram – guitars (1977–1978) * Tony Moore – keyboards (1977) * Thunderstick – drums, percussion (1977) * Doug Sampson – drums, percussion (1977–1979) * Paul Di'Anno – lead vocals (1978–1981) * Paul Cairns – guitars (1979) * Paul Todd – guitars (1979) * Tony Parsons – guitars (1979) * Dennis Stratton – guitars, backing vocals (1979–1980) * Clive Burr – drums, percussion (1979–1982) * Blaze Bayley – lead vocals (1994–1999) Discography ;Studio albums * Iron Maiden (1980) * Killers (1981) * The Number of the Beast (1982) * Piece of Mind (1983) * Powerslave (1984) * Somewhere in Time (1986) * Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988) * No Prayer for the Dying (1990) * Fear of the Dark (1992) * The X Factor (1995) * Virtual XI (1998) * Brave New World (2000) * Dance of Death (2003) * A Matter of Life and Death (2006) * The Final Frontier (2010) External links * Official website Category:Heavy metal bands Category:English bands